1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combustion device, and more particularly to a device intended to be used in conjunction with a candle of the type wherein paraffin components are contained within a jar or other vessel.
2. The Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,397 there is disclosed a device of the type of which the present invention constitutes an improvement. More particularly, there is shown in the said patent a metallic float device adapted to carry a short wick section or to surround the existing wick of a vessel contained candle-like assembly.
In accordance with the teachings of said patent, the metal float device is supported on the surface of a body of paraffin and heat developed by the flame at the wick is transmitted to the float, the transmitted heat in turn serving to melt the fuel directly beneath the float, whereby the float is permitted to move progressively toward the bottom of the container as the fuel is consumed.
While the device of said patent is effective for its intended purpose, instances have been observed where heat transfer from the flame to the float is insufficient completely to melt the fuel beneath the plate, with the result that the plate is unable to descend the column of fuel. When the molten fuel fails to reach the wick, the flame will be extinguished.
Such condition has been observed particularly where the device is burned in an extremely cool environment, resulting in a relatively rapid conduction of heat away from the plate.
The occasional failure of the prior art device described is considered to result from the fact that heating of the fuel beneath the plate was effected substantially only as a result of radiation and conduction of the heat from the candle flame.